Yugioh: SP
by raven-foreverdark
Summary: 50 years after the millenium items were sealed away, the decendants of some of the worlds greatest duelists are attending duel academy. Maybe they'll be the ones to find the missing king of games, Jaden Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Authoresses note: this story takes place about maybe 30 to 40 years after the original yugioh series. So please read and review, thanks. Oh yah, don't know why it's called yugioh sp, it just sounded kinda cool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

It was a bright and sunny day, perfect in every way for some and miserable in every way for others. Inside a helicopter flying over the ocean, this is exactly how it was for two teenagers.

"Isn't it exciting, Hiro?" A blonde girl asked her companion, a boy with black hair and blonde bangs that appeared to be the same age as the girl, "We've actually been accepted into duel academy!" she continued excitedly.

The boy, Hiro, only yawned and replied, "Meh, not really." and went back to looking out the window. The girl sighed, and shook her head.

"Hiro, I know that you don't want to be here, but please try to be just a little bit more enthusiastic." Hiro only snorted. "Hiro! Please, look, the day is beautiful! It has to be a sign that this is going to be a wonderful year!" the girl pleaded with him.

"Or," Hiro started, turning to look at the girl next to him, "it could be a sign of our impending doom ya know, the calm before the storm?" The girl glared at him.

"Stop glaring at me." The glaring continued. "Jo, I mean it, stop… arg! Fine, I'll be happier, just stop it Jo!" Hiro yelled at her. Jo smiled, "Good now that that's over with, I can finally relax." Suddenly, a voice from the loud speakers said "Attention all new students, please put all seats in their positions, we are about to land at duel academy." The blond haired girl sighed and the boy next to her laughed. "I guess I won't." She sighed.

**At duel academy**

"Wow," Jo gasped as she looked around the main hall of duel academy. "It's huge!" Hiro just yawned as she continued to gap.

"It's not that great." He muttered. Jo turned around and looked at him, still smiling.

"Oh come on, everyone looks so nice." She said.

"Don't be fooled, this place is home of some of the biggest bullies around." A new voice said. Jo and Hiro turned around to see a nerdy looking kid standing behind them.

"And, uh, who are you?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean? Everyone looks so nice." Jo commented.

"Like I said, don't be fooled toots; this place is dangerous for people like me." The nerd continued.

"Uh, did you just call me toots?" Jo asked.

"So there are more of you nerds huh?" Hiro said, scratching his chin. "I told you this place is evil."

"Yep," the nerd continued, not paying attention to what the others were saying. "Aside from your run of the mill bullies who steal everything from your cards to your lunch money, duel academy is also home to some of the biggest anti-socials too." Hiro looked interested now. "Really?" he asked.

"Yah, look over there." the nerd pointed to a boy with longish brown hair who was sitting by a window not to far away. He was typing on a laptop.

"So?" Jo asked. "He looks nice."

"Watch," was the only thing the nerd said. As they watched they saw a girl go over to him. She talked to him for a few minuets; finally, the boy looked up at her with cold blue eyes, said something to her, and then went back to his typing. The girl walked away her head downcast.

"Heart breaker eh?" Hiro asked.

"Yah," the nerd said. "That's Ryo Kaiba, heir to the Kaiba Corporation."

"Wow, I guess he's just like the rest of the Kaiba's huh?" Jo asked.

"Yah, he's cold, cruel, and for some reason all the girls like him." The nerd explained.

"Of course," Hiro commented dryly.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say all the girls like him." The nerd corrected himself. "There's one girl who seems immune to all boys, well, technically she just scares them all, but her." He said, pointing to a girl with long, spiky, white hair. "That is Akira Bakura, she's worse than Kaiba. She's obsessed with anything that could hurt you, and her deck is just as scary."

"Cool," Hiro commented. Jo sweat dropped.

"Um, Hiro, she beats people up for no reason, and is obviously dangerous, that's not cool." Jo told him.

"Really, I think it is."

"Are you crazy?" interjected the nerd. "She's insane, she could kill some one, she could, oh my, here she comes!" The nerd shouted. And he was right; Akira was indeed walking towards them. As she approached, the bell suddenly rang, indicating it was time for class. She smiled and evil smile at them, waved, and walked away. The nerd sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. "That was close, well, time for class." He was about to leave when he suddenly noticed their uniforms. "Hey," He said pointing to Jo. "You're in Ra? That's cool, I'm a slifer." He said.

"Hiro's in slifer too." Jo said excitedly. "Maybe you two will see each other around?"

"Yah, maybe we will." The nerd said.

"I think not!" Hiro shouted as he dragged Jo off to class. Once in the class room, Jo finally got Hiro to stop dragging her.

"Hiro, what's your problem?"

"That was a nerd Jo, a nerd." Hiro said. Jo crossed her arms.

"So what?" She asked.

"Jo, you know that nerds are actually zombies, trained by vampires that have been sent to earth in the form of a nerd so that they can gain our trust and then, when we least expect it, TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He explained. Several people looked at him. Jo rolled her eyes.

"What ever just stop shouting that in public." She scolded. Hiro turned around and saw Akira. Jo shivered while Hiro waved at her. Akira stared at him for a minuet, then rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ryo. Then, a tall man with long blond hair that he kept in a pony tail entered the room. He was dressed in all blue and white.

"Everyone, sit down, class is beginning." He said. His voice was cold sounding. Everyone who was standing quickly sat down and looked at the man. "I am Dr. Joshua Crowler, welcome to advance dueling class." He announced.

Hiro leaned over to Jo and whispered, "Advanced? I hate dueling, why am I in advanced?"

"Because that's what your grandfather signed you up for, remember?" Jo told him. Hiro grumbled.

"Now," Crowler continued. "There are certain rules you must follow, and if you don't, you will pay the consequences." He pulled out a short metal stick that grew into a long one. (It's one of those retractable stick things) He slammed the stick on the black board behind him.

"1. No talking when I'm talking. you can only talk when I ask you to talk or if you have a question, and if you have a question you must raise your hand." He shouted.

"2. No asking stupid questions.

3. If you do ask a stupid question two times, you will be given extra home work. If you ask a stupid question three times, you get detention.

Is that understood?" He asked. Everyone murmured yes. Some one than raised their hand.

"Um, are you a guy or a girl?" She asked. Crowler's face turned purple.

"I'm a guy you moron! My name is Joshua after all! Do not mistake me for my idiot uncle who wore make up, I don't wear make up!" He shouted. The girl pulled her hand down and looked as though she was trying not to cry. Then Hiro raised his hand.

"Do you give this speech every year?"

"That is a stupid question, so I am not inclined to answer." Crowler replied.

"Yah, he does." Akira said from across the room.

"Miss Bakura, no talking when I'm talking." Crowler shouted.

"But you weren't talking." Akira retorted.

"Well, no talking unless I tell you to talk." He said.

"Hey, that wasn't in the speech last year, you just made that up!" Akira shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"It's in the rule book." Crowler told her.

"No it's not! I doubt that any of those rules are the rule book. You just made them up because you're a stupid, old, ugly man!" Akira shouted.

"I don't think he's ugly, and he's not old, and he seems very smart." Jo commented. Akira glared at her.

"He's older than me, so he's old." Akira said as she crossed her arms. Crowler glared at the whole class.

"Can we just start the lesson?" Ryo asked dryly. Crowler smiled at him.

"Finally, a sensible student." He commented.

"Actually, I just want to get this class over with so that I can get back to my laptop." Ryo explained.

"………Fine, fine, lets get started." Crowler said, waving his hand in the air.

Jo leaned over to Hiro and whispered: "This should be an interesting year, don't you think?" Hiro shrugged.

"Sure, if I don't die before the end of the day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note: so yah, that's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Um, it would be nice to have at least two reviews before I update, so please review, no flames, at all, and if you're going to give me constructive criticism be nice, I don't want to hear that the plot is weird and that I have times wrong, so yah. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoresses note: hey guys, I'm finally updating! Yay me! Sorry for the wait, my sis has to write her story, and then we have another story we write together, and we only have one computer, not to mention I'm a really slow typer, so yah. Anywho, thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. So here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

After Crowler's class, Hiro and Jo headed to their next class, history. "I wonder what kind of teacher we'll have for this class." Jo commented.

Hiro just shrugged, "As long as I can sleep through this class, I don't really care." Jo sighed and shook her head; it seemed that it would be impossible to get Hiro interested in learning something, especially at a dueling school.

When they got to the class room and went inside, Jo and Hiro were surprised to find that Akira and Ryo were there. "Are they in all our classes?" Jo wondered aloud, "That really shouldn't be possible, Ryo's uniform indicates that he's a second year."

"I dunno, maybe they are, I'm gonna go ask." And with that, Hiro started over to where Akira was sitting.

"Wait, Hiro! That may not be the best idea! Remember what that one guy said about them?" Jo tried to plead with him. Hiro turned around and gave Jo a 'why should I care' look and said,

"Jo, he was a nerd, you can't believe anything they say, and they are the spawn of evil." Jo sweat dropped,

"Hiro, they're completely human, and what does that have to do with anything?" but Hiro kept going. Jo sighed again, and then followed him.

"Hey," started Hiro as he got over to the place. "Are you in all our classes?" He asked. Akira stared at him for a minuet, then turned around and called for Ryo- who was sitting a ways off, typing on his lap top- to come over. The obelisk looked at her, sighed, closed his lap top, and began to walk over to Akira and Hiro.

"Do you need something?" He asked coldly.

"Pay up." Akira responded. Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Pay up." Akira repeated. Ryo sighed again as he pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty dollar bill to Akira. "Sweet, Now I can buy new duel cards!" She exclaimed. Hiro blinked. The girl obviously sensed his confusion and said: "We had a bet to see if one of you would ask us if we were in all of your classes, and you did, so now I get twenty bucks."

"That's great, but are you?" Hiro asked again. Akira laughed as Jo walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" She whispered to Hiro. Hiro shrugged.

"She's had too much sugar." Ryo said calmly. "When she has too much sugar, she just starts to laugh for no reason." When Akira was done with her laughing fit, she said:

"But yah, we're in all of your classes."

"Even Ryo?" Jo asked, surprised. Akira nodded. "But, his uniform indicates he is a second year, how can-"

"Not enough people in the second year class, so they've combined the first and second years together." Ryo explained.

"You also a second year?" Hiro asked Akira. Akira smirked.

"Yep," She told them.

"What house are you in?" Jo asked.

"Obelisk," She replied.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" The Ra girl inquired.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Akira replied. Jo looked a bit embarrassed.

"She doesn't where the uniform because they wouldn't let her where the boy's uniform, and she doesn't like to wear skirts." Ryo explained.

"Ok, now it's my turn to ask questions." Akira stated. "Who are you guys?" Jo smiled.

"I'm Jo Wheeler." The girl said happily. Akira and Ryo stared at her.

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to be related to Joey Wheeler, would you?" Ryo asked. Jo nodded.

"Yep, he's my grand pa." She told them. Ryo's eye began to twitch.

"What about you?" Akira asked Hiro. Hiro shrugged.

"My name's Hiro." He said. Akira raised her eyebrow.

"Hiro what?" She asked. Hiro crossed his arms and looked away. "Well?"

"Moto," He muttered. Ryo's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He asked coldly. Hiro sighed.

"Moto, ok, my name is Hiro Moto." Akira and Ryo gaped at him, and then Akira smirked and said:

"Well Ryo, it looks like you have a new dueling rival." She said, smirking. Ryo also smirked.

"Yes, it would appear so." He murmured.

"Actually," Hiro began. "I don't like to duel." Akira and Ryo stared at him. "At all." He continued.

"Good lord," Ryo whispered.

"A Moto who doesn't like to duel," Akira muttered. The two obelisks looked at each other. Akira was about to say something when a tall woman with dark black hair and square glasses came in.

"Ok people, sit down, class is starting." She said. Akira and Ryo went and sat with other second years, while Hiro and Jo sat with the other first years. "First years, welcome to history of dueling class, and second years, welcome back, glad to see you survived last year."

"Survive?" Jo whispered to Hiro.

"I told you this place is evil." He whispered back.

"Now, to everyone who doesn't know me, I'm Professor Sarah Banner." Jo immediately shot her hand into the air. "Yes?" Banner asked.

"Are you by any chance related to the Professor Banner that taught here when Jaden Yuki attended duel academy?" She asked. The Professor smiled.

"He's my great uncle." She explained.

"Um, I don't know much about dueling, or duel history," Hiro said. "But wasn't that guy evil?" Banner glared at him.

"No, he wasn't. He appeared evil so that he could help Jaden Yuki defeat the real evil guy." She explained. "Any ways," She said, and then she looked down at the floor, smiled, and bent down and picked something up. "I forgot, this is my cat, pharaoh…the third." All the girls started to talk about how cute the cat was, even though he was really fat.

"Any ways," Banner said again. "What do you guys want to learn about?" She asked. Every one blinked.

"We can decide?" Jo asked.

"No," Banner replied. "You have no say in the manner what so ever, I just wanted to know."

"Than what was the point of asking?" Jo whispered to Hiro. Banner scanned the room.

"Wow, there are a lot more Ra yellow girls this year; girls must be getting better at dueling." She commented. "Hey, did you guys know that when Jaden Yuki went to duel academy, there were no girl dorms in Ra yellow." All the first years gasped, even some of the second years looked surprised. "Yep, whether you were good or bad, if you got into the academy and you were a girl, you went to obelisk. Eventually we re built the Ra dorms and had girl dorms. So who knows, maybe in twenty more years or so, they'll build slifer girl dorms." She finished

A Ra yellow girl raised her hand. "Can we learn about Jaden Yuki today?" She asked. Several people in the room nodded, also wanting to learn more about the last king of games.

"Don't you guy's know enough about him?" Banner asked. The class shouted no. "Fine, we'll talk about Jaden." _Man, they sound like kindergartners. _"Ok, after Jaden graduated the academy, hewent to the pro leagues, and did really good. A few years later, he married one of his school friends, Alexis Rhodes, after that he dueled Yugi Moto, and beat him, becoming king of games. A year later, Alexis became pregnant, but three months later, she died in a car crash. Devastated, Jaden left to some unknown place, and know one ever saw or heard from him again, and because he was gone, no one could be king of games because they couldn't duel him, and because he's most likely dead, there will never be another king of games again." She finished.

No one said anything. "Oh lookie," Banner said, looking at her watch. "Class is over, that was fast." Right on cue, the bell rang. People began to gather their things and leave for their next class.

"Wow, what an awesome story. I feel so sad for Jaden; he must have really loved Alexis." Jo said to Hiro. Hiro shrugged.

"I thought it was kinda boring. I'm gonna go get a snack." Hiro said. Jo glared at him as he walked away.

"I still can't believe he's a Moto and doesn't like to duel." Ryo said. Jo jumped, startled by him.

"He's right though." Akira said, joining Ryo and Jo. "It did sound like a bad soap opera. I'm hungry too, later guys." And so she walked off.

_This is going to be a crazy year._ Jo thought to herself as she went to find Hiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note: if you are reading this, you managed to live through this chapter, congrats. So yah, there's another new teacher, I hope you liked her, I do! Um…yah, and now you know what happened to Jaden…kinda…..not really, but yah. And I had to have Jaden marry Alexis, they're so cute together, anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, no flames please, byes.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoresses note: umm, hi? Yah, I know I haven't updated for a month, but I've had alot of school, and my sis has been updating her story and I never get on, alright, enough of the lame excuses, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!……yaaaaah…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Banner's class, Hiro and Jo headed to lunch.

"My schedule says that we have lunch in the cafeteria today because today is eggwich day, which has been a tradition ever scene the academy was built." Jo told Hiro. Hiro just yawned.

"Yeah, whatever, Jo, I don't really care as long as I get to eat." Hiro told her. Jo sighed

"You're hopeless, you know that, don't you?" she told him

Hiro grinned. "yeah, I know, that's why you love me."

"Ew, that was just…ew." another voice said.

Hiro and Jo looked over and saw Akira and Ryo walking next to them.

Hiro looked embarrassed, "Ummm, how long were you standing there?" the asked.

"Long enough to get grossed out" Akira told him, "I think I'm gonna barf." she continued

"Akira has problems with public displays of affection, actually, she has problems with any kind of display of affection." Ryo informed them.

"You don't say." Hiro commented dryly.

"Shut up," Akira told him, "sarcasm is my thing."

"Whatever."

Jo wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible as it seemed that Akira and Hiro might start and argument any moment now. "So, uh, is egg which day any good?" she asked Ryo.

"I suppose," he answered without enthusiasm, "Its only good if you get the eggwich."

"I dunno, " Akira commented, "It's kinda fun when ya get the green stuff, one time I went over to the nerds table and showed it to them and told them that it was made out of nerd brains, they all screamed and ran away."

Jo looked at her in horror while Ryo ignored her and Hiro laughed loudly.

"Wow, that is awesome." Hiro said

"I know!" Akira agreed, "It's so much fun to scare them, they all run around in circles, tis quite amusing."

"uh, tis?" Jo asked Ryo, who only shrugged and replied, "Akira has a unique way of speaking."

"Oh."

"Well, " Ryo continued, "that's the nice way of saying it, really, she's just weird like that."

"That's right!" Akira shouted, "And don't you all forget it!"

"Okay…." was all Jo had to say.

When they reached the cafeteria they all got a table together(much to Jo and Hiro's surprise) and they went over to the big bin full of sandwiches. Right before Hiro could grab one, Ryo said to him, "I have decided."

Hiro looked confused, "Uh, yeah?"

"Yes," Ryo continued, "I have decided that even though you do not duel, I will beat you at everything else."

Hiro looked even more confused. "Um, sure, that's great."

Akira snickered. "Ryo must really want a rival, this is going to be funny" she said to Jo

Jo sighed and said, "I just hope it doesn't get out of hand."

Akira snickered some more. "Ryo's a Kaiba, remember? Of course things will get out of hand."

"You aren't helping my nerves." Jo told her

"You are way to uptight." Akira smirked.

Jo frowned. " I don't think it's any of your business." she told Akira

"Fine, fine, no need to get snippy about it." Akira reached in and picked up a sandwich and went back to the table.

Jo frowned as Akira walked away, that girl was just so, well, Jo couldn't find the words to described it. Then she noticed that Hiro and Ryo had gotten their sandwiches and were walking away so she hurried and got hers and followed the to the table.

When they got there, Akira had already opened her sandwich, and she looked disappointed.

"What's the matter, Bakura?" Hiro taunted, "Didn't get the eggwich? Too bad for you."

Akira shook head, "Actually, I got it."

The other three stared at her. "No way…" Hiro mutterd.

But instead of looking happy, Akira looked very miserable. "Darn it all, I really wanted the green stuff, this is just, really disappointing…"

"Is she going to cry?" Jo whispered to Ryo.

"I hope not, "Ryo whispered back, "I think I would be scared for life."

"I agree." Hiro said, joining in the conversation. Then they heard a sniff from Akira, Ryo actually started freaking out.

"Hey look, Akira, I got something that's green, I'll trade you." he told her quickly

She looked up at him, almost hopefully. "really?" she asked him.

Ryo nodded, "Yes, just, don't cry, if you cry I won't give it to you."

Akira immediately went back to herself. "Deal, now give me my sandwich!" She grabbed Ryo's sandwich and threw him hers. "mwahaha" she laughed, and ran over to a table where a bunch of nerds were sitting.

"Shouldn't we make sure that she doesn't get in trouble?" Jo asked anxiously. Ryo, who was about to take a bit of his sandwich, sighed and said, "If we must." and went after her with Jo and Hiro following.

"Lookie, nerd brains!" Akira taunted the nerds. Most of them screamed in terror, and a few actually passed out. Akira laughed at their fright.

"Hey Akira, you need to stop, just eat your sandwich." Ryo told her, coming over with Jo and Hiro.

"Yes," Jo agreed, "Leave them alone and come eat lunch."

"Awww, but that's no fun." Hiro commented. Jo glared at him

"Hiro! You're just encouraging her." Jo sanapped at him.

"But Jo," Hiro whinned, "You're the one who told me to be encouraging to people."

Jo groaned, "This isn't what I meant."

"Well, if you two are gonna argue, I'm gonna go back to what I was doing." Akira told them.

"You mean picking on nerds?" Ryo asked.

Akira smirked. "exactly."

"Not so fast!" a high pitched voice spoke up. The four looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Um, hello disembodied voice." Hiro said uncertainly.

"I'm down here!" the voice continued." They all looked down to see a kid wearing a stupid hat that covered his hair and huge glasses.

"Ohhh, there you are, hello little nerdling." Hiro said.

"watch it, you! Or I'll take you down after I'm done with Bakura!" the kid shouted.

Ryo made a coughing sound, as though he was trying not to laugh, and Akira raised her eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me, " Akira started, "But I thought you just said that you were gonna take me down, but I must have been mistaken."

"You heard right!" The nerd shouted, spraying spit on them, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Ew." Jo said as she wiped off the spit. Ryo made another noise, this one was much closer to a snicker, and Akira laughed loudly. When she finally stopped, she asked the kid, "Nerd, are you sure you wanna challenge me? You better think about this carefully."

The nerd frowned from behind his humongous glasses. "My name is not nerd." he shrieked, "Its Eugene!"

Hiro laughed as Akira told him, "Um, in my langue, that translates to nerd."

"This is why I must defeated you! You are always bullying us around, but once I win, all of that will end!" the nerd, er, Eugene shouted. All of the other nerds cheered. Akira sighed.

"Well, if you really want to duel that bad, Then bring it on!" she shouted with an evil grin on her face. "To the dueling arena!" She said

"hey Akira, " Ryo started,

"yeah Ryo?"

"Don't ever say that again, you sounded so stupid."

Akira glared at him, "Fine, let's just go."

_AT THE DULEING ARENA_

Akira faced Eugene from across the stage they were dueling on.

"Usually some one like you isn't aloud in the obelisk dueling arena, but we'll make and exception since this is sooo important to you." Akira told Eugene mockingly.

"You'll be sorry you ever made fun of me when I'm through with you." Eugene told her in his squeaky voice.

"Heh, whatever, let's duel!" Akira told him.

They both drew their cards and the duel started.

"Ladies first." Akira told him mockingly.

"Okay, make your move." Eugene told her, completely oblivious to what she had meant

Hiro sweat dropped. "Wow, he's dense, even I know what she meant."

"Well that's impressive, I wasn't sure that you would catch that." Ryo told him.

"Hey thanks…wait…Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Both of you be quite!" Jo snapped at them.

"whatever."

"yes sir."

Akira drew a card, looked at it, then smirked. "Okay, I'll play one card face down and end my turn, make your move." she told him

"Alright! Here I go!" Eugene shouted as he drew his card. "I first I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card,."

Everyone watched as Akira's face down, Gift of the Mystical elf, was destroyed.

"I wonder why she played a weak face down like that." Jo commented.

Now I play Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode, "Eugene continued, "And I'll end my turn

Akira yawned, "yeah, whatever kid, my draw." She drew her card, looked at it, then said, "I end my turn."

Jo was surprised. "why would she end her turn now?" "You'll see." Ryo told her, "I think she has something planned."

"fine, its my turn then," Eugene said, dewing his card. "Alright! Now I sacrifice My Raging Flame Sprite to summon Jack's Knight! He has 1900 attack points! And now I'll attack you directly with him, go Jack's Knight!"

Akira didn't seem phased as her life points went down to 2100. "Okay, its my draw now." She told him. She looked at the card she drew and started laughing mananicly .

"What's so funny?" Eugene demanded, "you're loosing this duel."

"hehehe, you think? Well I beg to differ." She told him evilly, "Now I play the spell card Call of the Mummy, this allows me to special summon one zombie type monster from my hand if there are no monsters on my side of the field, and there aren't, so I summon Vampire Lord."

A vampire monster with 2000 attack points showed up on the field.

"Oh, but he isn't staying." Akira told them, "Now by removing him from play, I can summon, Vampire Genesis!"

Vampire Lord disapered and a huge zombie creature with large wings and 3000 attack points came onto the field in its place.

"And I'm not done yet." Akira continued evilly, "Now I equip him with Megamorph, when my life points are lower then yours, my monster's attack points are doubled, giving him 6000 attack points, and guess what, now I attack your Jack's Knight, this duel is over!" Akira shouted as her monster destroyed Eugene's and his life points went down to zero.

Eugene fell on the ground, moaning, "No, how could this happen? I was sure I could win."

"Hey kid, " Akira yelled to him, "Next time you want to challenge me, make sure you're ready, because I don't go easy on anyone." And with that she started to walk away, then she turned around as though she had remembered something. "Oh yeah," She started, "You have nerd brains on your face."

Eugene looked confused. "What? No I don't." he told her

She smirked and threw the rest of her sandwich at him and it hit him in the face. "Now you do!" she laughed evilly, and she walked over to Ryo, Hiro, and Jo.

"so guys, how did I do?" she asked them

"You did good, " Jo told her, "But was throwing the sandwich at him really necessary?"

"Yes, it was."

Hiro laughed. "I thought it was an awesome touch." he told her.

Akira laughed too, then turned to Ryo and asked, "Well Kaiba, how'd I do?"

"Hmmp, you wasted too much time fooling around, next time, just finish him off quickly." he told her, and started to walk away.

Akira stuck her tongue out at his back, and Ryo turned around and told her, "Akira, grow up."

"NEVER!" she shouted, and ran after him, with Hiro right behind her. Jo sighed, knowing that she was in for a long year, then she smiled and ran after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note; umm, yah, that's all. I know, the duel was really bad, sorry guys, I tried my best. And i appologize for spelling mistakes, i had to type this on word pad, which isn't very good. So yah, review and tell me what you thought, no flames please. And once again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try harder, really, well, cya!­


	4. Chapter 4

Authoresses note: this is usually where I will make lots of excuses for not updating sooner, but you can just look at my previous chapters to find that. Oh yah, if the story seems kinda weird at some points, my sis has put on music it is…weird, haha, I like it. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, now on with the story.

Warnings: Some langue in this chapter, not really bad, but just thought you should know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was sitting in Crowler's class, Jo and Ryo were taking notes and Hiro was poking Akira, who was asleep. Ryo noticed what was going on and hissed at Hiro, "What is she doing? Wake her up before Crowler notices." Hiro turned around in his seat.

"I'm trying," he hissed back, "But she won't wake up!"

"Well try harder!"

"What you two should be trying to do is pay attention to my class, Mr. Moto, Mr. Kaiba." Crowler had noticed them and was now giving them one of his 'you had better pay attention or else' glares.

"Uh, that's what we're trying to tell Akira?" Hiro said lamely.

Crowler stalked over to the desk where Akira and Hiro were sitting and banged on it with his fist. "Miss Bakura, I suggest that you wake up, immediately!" Crowler snapped at the sleeping girl. Akira didn't move.

Hiro started shaking her, "Akira, I think you need to wake up now." He said in a sing-song voice. This time she whacked Hiro with her arm and muttered something unintelligible.

Crowler banged on the desk again and this time Akira got up and said grumpily, "What do you want old man?" Some of the people in the class gasp, no one talked to Crowler that way. Crowler himself only glared and said, "I want you to pay more attention in class, or I'm going to have to give you detention."

Akira put her head back down on the desk and muttered, "Do what you want old man, I don't give a damn."

Crowler's glare became fiercer. "I will see you after classes for detention, Miss Bakura." He said icily, then the bell rang, "Class dismissed, make sure you finish the assignment I gave you, it's due tomorrow."

Akira was the first one out of the room, with Ryo, Hiro and Jo following after her. When they got into the hallway Jo was the first one to speak to her.

"What were you doing? You can't talk to a teacher like that!" Jo told her anxiously.

"Then how come I just did?" Akira asked, leaning against the wall crossing her arms. Hiro snickered and Jo glared at him.

"You aren't helping, Hiro." She growled at him, Hiro gave her an apologetic smile.

Akira, what's wrong with you?" Ryo asked her, "You obviously didn't get enough sleep, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just leave me alone." Akira told him, glaring at the boy.

"Hey wait a sec," Hiro protested, "We only want to help you." Akira straitened up angrily.

"Well don't, I don't want your help, and I don't need it either." She told them angrily, and with that she stalked off. As she walked down the hall she banged into a boy, she glared up at him but he only smirked at her as she walked away. Hiro and Jo heard Ryo growl. They looked at him with strange looks.

"What's up?" Hiro asked, looking confused. "Yeah," Jo joined in, "Did you just growl at that guy?" but Ryo didn't pay any attention to them and walked over to the guy, then he did something that really made the two others worry, he grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"What did you do to her this time?" Ryo shouted at him, Jo and Hiro were shocked for a moment, but then ran over to Ryo.

"Ryo! What are you doing? Let him go!" Jo shouted at him. Hiro looked really confused as he muttered, "Has everyone gone crazy today?"

"What's this Kaiba? You're hanging out with a Ra girl and a slifer slacker? I knew that high and might act was just that, an act." The boy taunted, he apparently didn't care that Ryo had just slammed him into a wall.

Ryo turned his attention back to the other boy. "Shut up you," Ryo snarled at him, "I'd rather be seen with them then some one like you."

"Who is he Ryo?" Hiro asked, it was obvious that he didn't like being called a slifer slacker.

Ryo finally let go of the guy, but still glared at him. "His name is Blake Devereux; he started at the academy the same year as me and Akira." Ryo told them. Blake smirked.

"So you still hang out with that kleptomaniac, I should have known Kaiba."

"Uh, that's a pretty big word, what does it mean?" Hiro asked. Jo and Ryo palmed their faces and Blake laughed mockingly.

"Kleptomaniac, it means someone who is obsessed with stealing." Jo told Hiro, whose face brightened with understanding.

"Wow, he really is a slifer slacker." Blake said, still laughing.

"Well at least I'm not a snotty obelisk, no offence Ryo." Hiro retorted

"None taken."

"Did you know that Jaden Yuki had a conversation like that when he was here at duel academy?" Professor Banner had come up behind them, smiling.

"Um, that's cool teach, but also creepy, how did you know that?" Hiro asked.

"Huh? Oh, I found really old security cameras, weird huh?" She said, still smiling that same smile.

"Yeah, it is weird, uh, could you stop smiling?" Hiro asked with a freaked out smile.

"Well, I could look like, this!" She shouted looking very angry, the group jumped back with surprise.

"No, that's okay, you can smile." Hiro told her quickly, the others nodded in agreement.

"Well then, now that that's settled, you better hurry off to class, or you're going to be late, and we don't want that now do we?" she said with her normal smile.

"Right." The four of them said together, and they all walked away.

Apparently they were going to different classes because Blake started down a different hallway at a spilt. As he walked away Ryo called to him "You got lucky Devereux, if you bother Akira again, I'll smash your head into the wall." Blake just smirked at them and kept walking.

Once he was out of earshot, Jo asked, "Why did you do that to him? I mean, yeah he was rude, but still."

"You bet he's rude, I mean, I wish I had helped Ryo now." Hiro said.

"Hiro!"

"Thanks for the offer; I'll remember it next time." Ryo told him. Hiro nodded and said, "Cool, now tell us what's up with that guy and Akira."

"Well, all this started last year when we first came here, Akira and I didn't really hang out, believe it or not she had other friends, She was the best duelist in our grade, except me." He started to tell them.

"Okay and what about Blake?" Hiro asked.

"I'm getting to that," Ryo told him, "Be patient, so anyways, Akira had friends, she was pretty popular too, even though that's hard to believe too, she still had that obsession with destroying nerds."

"That's good, I was getting worried that we were talking about a different person." Hiro commented. Ryo glared at Hiro. "Okay, okay, I'll be quiet now." Hiro told him.

"You had better be quiet, or else I'll," Ryo started saying before Jo interrupted him.

"Would you two stop and get back to the original subject?" she shouted at them. Both boys murmured an apology and Ryo started talking again.

"Well, Blake liked Akira, a lot, it was pretty obvious, but apparently Akira didn't notice because she ignored him completely. I guess that one day Blake got tired of that and challenged her to a duel."

"With the stakes that Akira would become his girlfriend, right? That is so cliché." Jo remarked. The boys glared at her and she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"So anyways, they dueled. At first it seemed pretty evenly matched, but then Blake pulled ahead, and Akira just couldn't make a come back." Ryo told them.

Jo and Hiro looked at him in shock. "She lost?" Hiro asked in disbelief, "But she's so good."

"She wasn't good enough."

"Wait, if she lost, why isn't she going out with him?" Jo asked.

"That's the strange thing," Ryo started, "That was never part of the conditions, he never said anything about it, once she lost, he never let her forget it, he still bothers her about it."

"Ouch." Hiro commented.

"Yeah, and the worst part is after that it became obvious that the only reason she had friends was because she was a good duelist, everyone who was her 'friend' left her after that, and Akira's already dark heart became even darker."

They stood there in silence until Hiro shouted: "What is this, some kind of anime! Dude, quit sounding so sappy!"

Ryo snapped out of the strange mood he was in, "Right, sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good, 'cause you really had me freaked out."

"I know, I know."

"Hey guys, I think we need to try asking her what's wrong again." Jo told them

The two boys looked at her. "Yeah, I guess we should." Hiro agreed. Ryo shrugged, "Why not." He said.

They found Akira outside sitting on a cliff at the edge of the island; she was throwing rocks into the ocean.

"Hey Akira." Hiro greeted her. She turned around and glared at the three of them.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone." She snapped at them and turned back around and continued throwing rocks.

Jo and Hiro sat down next to her and Ryo stood behind her.

"Look, we know about Blake," Jo started to tell her.

Akira glared at her, "Who told you about that?" she demanded.

"I did Akira," Ryo told her, "We met up with him in the hall and I told them." Akira continued to glare at him.

"Akira, we want to know what's wrong, has he been bothering you about loosing again? Ryo said that he does that." Jo asked

"It's none of your business, I can handle it." She muttered, "Leave me alone."

"We can't do that." Hiro told her. Akira looked at him.

"Why can't you?" she snapped, "Everyone else doesn't have a problem doing that."

"Well incase you haven't noticed, we aren't everyone else." Hiro told her. "I mean, Ryo's a Kaiba, and in his mind he's above all of us."

"That's because I am." Ryo said smirking.

"Whatever, and Jo is a smart Wheeler."

"Are you saying Wheeler's aren't smart?" Jo demanded.

"Noooo, that's what Ryo says." Jo glared at Ryo who only shrugged.

"And look at me," Hiro said, "I'm a Moto who doesn't like to duel, we aren't 'everyone else' we're your friends, now tell us what's going on so that I can stop being sappy before Ryo makes a comment."

Akira looked at him for a minuet, then burst out laughing, then Ryo started snickering and Jo started giggling.

Hiro glared at them. "Stop laughing, it wasn't funny."

"Yes it was Hiro, that was the sappiest thing I've ever heard, I mean, what is this, some kind of anime?" Akira managed to say while laughing.

"Yeah Hiro, that was even sappier then what Ryo said." Jo told him. Ryo stopped laughing.

"Hey." He said, glaring at them, but then he started smiling and Hiro started laughing with them.

When they were done laughing, this took a while, Akira commented: "Why were we laughing again?"

"Uh, I think I said something that was weird, moving on. So now will you tell us what's wrong?" Hiro asked, giving her the big puppy dog eyes.

"You're too old for that, Hiro." She told him.

"Whatever, just tell us."

Akira sighed, and then started to tell her story. "Well, last night he sent me another invitation to duel, it was late at night and I wanted to sleep, I hate going to bed late and I can't stand waking up early, its really annoying,"

"Get on with it!" the other three yelled at her.

"Right, sorry, but anyways I dueled him and I lost again, that makes for the uh, twenty second loss since the first time." She continued.

"Wait," Ryo started, frowning, "You've dueled him more times? And you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Akira sweat dropped, "Well, sometimes you get over protective, you know, like you are with-"

"Enough, I get it." Ryo interrupted her. Hiro and Jo looked at each other, apparently Ryo was hiding something.

"Who do you get over protective with?" Hiro asked.

"No one, forget about it, back to Akira's problem.

"I don't have a problem." She told them.

"Sure you don't."

"No really, I don't, actually, I am a problem." She told them.

"I'll agree to that." Hiro and Ryo said at the exact same time. Jo and Akira looked at them weirdly.

"Don't ever do that again." Akira told them.

"Agreed." Jo said

"I won't" Hiro said, Ryo nodded.

"So anyways, are you going to be alright?" Jo asked.

Akira smirked, "I'll be great, I was just cranky 'cause I didn't get any sleep, and I hate losing, I mean, I really, really hate losing, I'm a bad loser." She told them.

"Well, as long as you'll go back to the nerd destroying maniac we love, it's all good."

Akira, Jo and Ryo looked at him weirdly.

"Wait, I didn't mean that! I don't love her!" Hiro shouted. The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I was scared for a minuet." Akira told him, Jo and Ryo nodded in agreement.

"So yeah, anyways, it's almost lunch time, and I'm hungry, let's go." Jo said.

"Yay! Lunch!" Hiro shouted, "Last one there is a….something that's not so cliché!" he shouted as they ran off toward the academy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is finished! Well that chapter was weird, the next one will be weirder, I hope that I can get it up soon, but don't hold your breath, my sister is evil……anywho, please review, no flames please. Byes.


End file.
